


Wait Your Turn

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Strip Search
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: The Doctor would like the Master to stop abducting you.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/Reader/Thirteenth Doctor, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Wait Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> @queerconfusionthings you wanted me to write it so I did. I have like 20 drafts that are just based on older anons from your blog. Please stop giving me new ideas (not really), or I’ll never get to write something not inspired by your blog!

“Now remember it’s really important that you don’t-,” the Doctor turned to look at you and found empty space.

It was possible that you had just moved since she had last looked at you! She had been talking for a while. Looking around the TARDIS console room confirmed what she already knew. You were gone. 

“Again! Really?”

The Master had taken you, again. It was getting ridiculous. Every time it was her turn to have you he stole you away before her time was up. Rude. At this rate, she would never get any time with you. Maybe that was the point now that she thought of it. He wasn’t very fond of sharing, to begin with, so the fact she got any time with you without a major fight was a surprise. Still. It was her turn! She was going to have to grab you back from him just so she could spend her turn with you. Again!

It didn’t take long for the Doctor to find the Master’s TARDIS. She had gotten a lot of practice recently. The Master’s abductions had been getting more and more frequent recently. The Master’s TARDIS was so used to her coming to pick you up that the doors didn’t hesitate to open for her.

Her eyes settled on you first, curled up in one of the seats in the Master’s console room. He never had fully changed the console room from its shack setup so there was still clutter around. The seats were nice, maybe she should get some so you’d be comfortable when you got tired. They would also provide an opportunity to carry you when you were sleepy too. She was getting distracted, this regeneration seemed to be more prone to it than the previous ones… Once she was sure that you were okay she glared at the Master.

“I don’t understand why we even bothered to come to an agreement to share Y/N if you’re going to keep stealing her from me.”

“Can’t help it. I miss her too much to leave her alone.” 

He had moved to stand behind your chair, resting his head on top of yours. His hands grabbing onto you in as close to a hug as he could manage with the chair in the way.

“Besides she is so cute when disoriented from the teleportation.”

You rolled your eyes. Good, you were just as exasperated by his actions as she was. Well probably not to the same extent. You might be more fond in your exasperation.

“If you could stop stealing her and wait your turn that would be great.”

She didn’t hesitate to grab your hand and lead you to her TARDIS. You followed without fuss. The Doctor felt herself relax- she hadn’t even realized how tense she was. A part of her had feared that you didn’t want to be with her, that you preferred the Master. But you came with her. That was good.

The moment that you left, the Master’s TARDIS dematerialized. Clearly, he didn’t feel the need to try and grab you back immediately. Getting to keep you was just a matter of figuring out where the Master was hiding the teleportation device he was using on you. Shouldn’t be too hard.

*******************************************************************************************

You had not expected the Master to teleport you to his TARDIS in the middle of you watching the Doctor cutely ramble on about the planet you were going to visit. Perhaps you should have with how his texts had complained about missing you dearly. Either way, even knowing what was happening didn’t stop you from being disoriented and stumbling into his arms. You were never truly prepared for the sensations that came with teleportation. 

Gathering you up in his arms the Master deeply kissed you. All of your thoughts left as he kissed you like you were the only person in the universe. Next thing you were aware of you had been placed in a chair to regain your sense of balance.

The Master was at the console. Rushing around to control the TARDIS, probably trying to outrun the Doctor.

“Afraid that the Doctor is already on our trail. Shame I was hoping to steal a bit more time with you than this,” he seemed to give up on outrunning the Doctor- letting the TARDIS land.

The Doctor walked through the doors less than a minute later. She was getting quick at this. Not a surprise considering how often she had to take you back from the Master.

“I don’t understand why we even bothered to come to an agreement to share Y/N if you’re going to keep stealing her from me.”

She clearly wasn’t happy that he was ignoring their deal. Honestly you never understood why he had been the one to propose sharing you. He always missed you enough to extend the effort to abduct you.

“Can’t help it. I miss her too much to leave her alone.” 

Even better. He missed you enough to admit it. Honestly you couldn’t think of a reason for him to bother trying to share. It making you happy to be with both of them was probably not enough of a reason for the Master to have been the one to suggest this arrangement. Felt more like something you should have brought up.

Standing behind you he draped himself over you.

“Besides she is so cute when disoriented from the teleportation.”

You rolled your eyes fondly. Was his goal to make the Doctor angrier? Based on her disapproving expression he was succeeding.

“If you could stop stealing her and wait your turn that would be great.”

The Doctor grabbed your hand, pulling you up from the chair. You let her lead you away, giving a small wave goodbye to the Master with your free hand. Following her back to her TARDIS.

The moment the doors closed behind the two of you she spoke.

“Okay clothes off.”

“What?”

“Common. Everything off- including earrings.”

You didn’t move. Why did the Doctor want you to take your clothes off?

“Ugh. Fine. I’ll do it myself.”

She started to pull you clothes off as you stood there stunned. Her hands traveled all over you feeling you up but never staying in one place for long. The focus remained on your clothes. As if they had personally offended the Doctor.

“Why the strip search Doctor?”

“The Master had been putting some sort of teleportation device on you. That’s how he’s been stealing you away all the time.”

“I- I hadn’t noticed…”

How had you not noticed? It should have been obvious! Right?

“Course not. He’s very good at distracting you from wondering how you got there. Snogging you the moment you get there while you’re still disoriented. Preventing you from thinking straight.”

All of your clothes were off and in a pile on the floor around you. The Doctor rummaged through them looking for this device that she claimed the Master put on you.

“Nothing! There can’t be nothing. How the hell would he be doing this then?”

She took the sonic and scanned your naked body. Self-conscious you wrapped your arms around yourself. It felt strange to be bare before the Doctor as she scanned you. Everything was already revealed to her so it felt as if she was searching for more intimate information.

“Sonic says there is definitely something on you that fits the specs of what I’m thinking he’s using…So where is it hidden?”

She ran a hand through her hair, her face lighting up in a way that meant she had an idea. She ruffled your hair with both of her hands. You could feel it sticking up due to static. She gave a small giggle at how she had made you look as you pouted.

“Nothing, unfortunately. That was fun to do to your hair though!”

“Doctor,” you whined.

“Might have been too hopeful to think it would be on your clothes or easily visible. Alright go lean against something to keep your balance.”

Something to keep your balance? You decided not to question it and went to stand near the hexagon stairs. You didn’t want to risk holding onto the console and hitting something that you shouldn’t.

“Ooh, that’s a better idea! Sit down." 

You sat down on one of the middle steps and waited to see where this was going. You were starting to get cold, your flushed face could only keep you warm for so long.

"Going to need to check every inch of skin to try and find the device.”

Oh. That’s where this was going. You were going to be very warm soon.

*******************************************************************************************

“No. He wouldn’t. Would he?”

She looked at you on the stairs. You looked flustered by her actions. Well fair enough she had just felt up every inch of your skin. Quite thoroughly, might she boast. There was one place that she hadn’t checked that he could have used. Convenient really. Take it out during foreplay and then put it back during aftercare. You always got really sleepy during aftercare. You would never even know it was there! Even if he eventually had to tell you about the device you would never think to look there. 

“He would. Sorry about this.”

She pulled your legs apart and knelt between them. Sticking a finger into you and starting to roam around looking for the device. The noises you made almost made her forget what she was looking for. Oh. That must be another part of why he put it in you. Hoping she would get distracted looking for it! And it would always be on you no matter what- even if you had no clothes on. Genius. Gold star for him.

Ah! There it was right near the entrance. She took it out quickly, using her sonic to disable it.

Now that she thought about it. It wasn’t a bad idea to have a teleportation device on you. It could be helpful if you were in danger. She would have to remember to return the device to him when it was his turn to travel with you. 

You looked at the device on the ground then back up at her. The neediness in your gaze convinced her within seconds. She pushed her finger back into you. It might take her giving you a few orgasms to be sure that there wasn’t a second device. That was a good excuse for not stopping after the first orgasm if you asked. Not that you were likely to ask. Always good to be prepared though! It seems that you had at least somewhat enjoyed this if your flustered skin and cute little moans had meant anything.

She should make this as enjoyable a process for you as possible. The Master was sure to continue trying to steal you away so she would have to make a habit of these strip searches! Now that she wasn’t so single mindedly focused on looking for the device she could focus on making you feel good. She would be sure to make this something you looked forward to in the future. Surely in the future, she would be capable of multitasking efficiently! Exploring your skin while finding the device. Oh, she was going to enjoy this new ritual. Based on your expression as she made you cum you would too.


End file.
